Join Me? Part 2: Who Are You?
by Em Pataki
Summary: When Arnie brings his girlfriend over for a visit, Helga notices Arnold acting differently. Rated T for mild romance scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Requested By Madfantic**

Chapter 1

_The Boarding House_

Arnold was sitting in his room with Helga after a fun day spent at Wrestlemania. It was wonderful to see the smile such an event was capable of bringing to her face. There was just one other thing able to do the same.

"So you really seemed to be enjoying yourself at the match." Arnold couldn't help but point out.

"Well Doi! It's not every day Haystack battles the city's champion!" Helga reminded him, hoping to sound as though she had a logical reason for acting as happy as she did.

Taking a seat on the couch, folding her arms confidently, Helga added "Maybe Taco Head could be his next victim."

An awkward silence occurred. When Helga looked over to see her boyfriend staring at the floor, twiddling his thumbs, she cocked her brow and asked "What is it?"

Arnold let out a deep sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and explained "I talked to Arnie like I said I would when you went to change earlier today. The school year's started though, so there's no time for me to visit the farm."

"Try not to cry." Helga leered, not knowing what he was so worried about.

"Instead, he's coming for a visit here tomorrow…"

Helga's eyes widened as she thought back to the last moment she spent with her boyfriend's unorthodox relative…

_I want us to spend every waking minute together. Let me tell you about myself. I like gum, and I like counting things, but most of all, I like gum. I also like reading the ingredients on food packages. It's kind of my hobby…_

The petrified girl shook her head as she felt a shiver run through her at the memory. It wasn't hard for Arnold to see how displeased Helga was by the information.

"I'm really sorry Helga. He's only going to be here a day. If it makes you feel any better, he's bringing his girlfriend. That way neither of us should have to worry about him bothering you." Arnold said hopefully, praying it would be enough to keep his girlfriend around.

Helga watched her boyfriend take a seat beside her, holding her hand in his. Rubbing it gently with hopeful eyes. The blonde girl's face fell into a daze. While an exciting sporting event may bring a thrill to her heart, no activity was a match for the joined feeling she and Arnold now shared.

For years, this emotionally disturbed girl prayed her beloved was capable of seeing past her rough exterior. Even if she denied the truth, she held onto whatever hope remained inside herself that Arnold would always see the good in everyone.

Now, here was her chance to prove it to him. Prove that no matter how much the idea of being around his eccentric relative revolted her, she was willing to do anything for him. No disturbing task could outweigh the love she always had and would feel for him.

After taking a deep breath and looking into his (what now appeared to be) guilty eyes, the unanxious girl asked "So when's Sir Snorts A Lot supposed to be here tomorrow?"

"They're taking the early bus, so around ten. He and his girlfriend will only be here a day. I told him there wasn't time for a long visit since the school year started. I know no one wants him in class with us again." the culpable boy sighed.

"Pttss...gee, ya think?"

After seeing the troubled expression the situation really was bringing to her boyfriend's face, Helga began to rub her neck and said "Well I guess even if the freak did come to class, it wouldn't be the end of the world. He proved himself to be just a low-spirited version of Simmons."

Shrugging his shoulders at the comment, Arnold asked "Why do you say that?"

"Think about it Arnoldo. Your freaky relative likes to count; Simmons goes gaga every time he has a new math lesson to teach us. Your cousin reads food packages; Simmons is turned on by health food lectures. What normal kid cares about those things?" Helga asked anxiously awaiting (yet not expecting) an answer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, when his bus arrives tomorrow, my parents have already discussed wanting to have breakfast with him. You and your family are welcome to join us." Arnold smiled hopefully at his girlfriend.

The sweet, hopeful look he revealed was always impossible to resist. That is, unless her family was brought into the picture. "Uhhh one annoying relative at breakfast is bad enough. We don't need to bring _my _entire family into the picture."

"Whatever you say Helga."

After an evening spent discussing what a meal (and the rest of the afternoon) spent with Arnold's unorthodox relative and girlfriend would be like, Helga decided it was time to head out.

Standing from the couch, stretching her arms, Helga said "Well see ya bright and early for breakfast. Don't let Taco Head sit anywhere near me."

Arnold stood to give his loyal friend a sweet kiss good night. The longer they were together, the more he realized it didn't matter how much she disliked the idea of something. If it was important to him, her backing out was the last thing he had to worry about.

"Good night Helga. Sweet dreams." the kind boy said, as he stood there eyeing his favorite girl, running his fingers through her hair.

After telling Arnold about her dream, Helga couldn't help but laugh at his suggestion and said "Yeah, we'll see."

_The Next Day_

It was Sunday morning. Despite knowing his cousin was visiting, Arnold actually slept well that night. Perhaps it was because both he and Arnie had their own relationships to focus on now. Arnie wasn't out to steal anything or anyone from him...or so he thought.

The blonde boy went downstairs to see his family sitting in the kitchen "Morning everyone."

"Hey there shortman!" Phil greeted his grandson, trying to forget about the fact that Arnie was scheduled to arrive at any moment.

"Sit down and eat your flapjacks Tex before The Joker arrives!" Pookie insisted, as she set a large stack of pancakes in front of her grandson.

"The Joker?" Miles questioned. Although he was learning how _eccentric _his mother had become since he left for his last mission, it wasn't always easy to comprehend what she was saying.

"If she means your cousin shortman, this may be the first time we ever agreed on something. No question about it; that kid's a joke!" Phil said bluntly.

Miles rolled his eyes at his dad's unsupportive attitude until the family heard a knock at the door…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"I'll get it!" Stella offered, after finishing the dishes.

The sweet lady headed for the front, expecting to see her nephew. Instead, she opened the door to see a blonde pigtailed girl, hoping to be invited inside.

"Hello Helga! How have you been?"

"Oh fine. Just fine. Arnold told me about his cousin's visit and invited me to meet him this morning." the nervous girl explained.

Stella smiled at the hopeful pre-teen and replied "Of course you can! He hasn't arrived yet, but we'd love to have you join us!"

The relieved girl raced inside, feeling welcomed. Technically, she felt welcome anywhere _but _home. Home is a place you can count on someone (your family) to be there for you when you need them. In other words, people you're able to rely on, because you know they're not only willing, but happy to do things for you.

Never did Helga feel that way at home. Even when Olga tried becoming closer with her, Helga wasn't able to count on her not to do something embarrassing.

Maybe eating with Arnold's uncanny relative wasn't on her list of favorite activities, but performing activities such as that showed how close they were growing.

The curious girl walked into the kitchen to see a stack of untouched pancakes in front of her beloved.

Arnold turned his head to see Helga standing in the doorway. A smile quickly came to his face as he rose and said "Helga! You came!"

"Like I said, as long as he doesn't touch me, we're good."

"You can sure pick 'em shortman! Or they can pick you in her case hehe." Phil chuckled at his joke.

"Grandpa…"

Helga did her best to hide her blushing face as she took her seat beside her boyfriend. Everyone knew about her feelings for the sweet boy. Even the amount of time she had felt that way about him was beginning to come out. Everyone knowing the overwhelming obsession she felt based on the type of person she made herself out to be was just too much at times. It made her feel like a hoax.

"So, why aren't you eating?" Helga couldn't help but ask.

Stella then approached the table with a plate for their guest and explained "Arnie and his girlfriend seem to be running a little late. I thought by the time I had breakfast finished, they'd be here."

"The rest of your _family _didn't want to stick around to see him?" Helga smirked, knowing what a pointless question it was.

"We told them we'd like some time to catch up with our nephew after not seeing him in so many years. They were very understanding about letting us have the room to ourselves." Stella began.

"Most of them anyway. That Kakoshka character throws a tantrum if he doesn't get a free meal." Phil glared, thinking about the unwanted boarder.

Cocking her brow, Helga asked "Does the idiot now know how to pour himself a bowl of cereal?"

"How the heck should I know?" Phil wondered, feeling as though the girl expected him to think of Oscar as his actual relative.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"The Joker has arrived! Hahaha!" Pookie shouted, racing for the front door.

"Then again, he may not be the least tolerable person in the house." Phil sighed, watching his wife race for the front door with the stream of pets.

There rest of the family followed her down the hall to open the door. There stood Stella's long missed nephew.

"Hey." the plain boy snorted.

Stella wrapped her arms around her brother's son and said "We've missed you so much Arnie!"

The rest of the group gave each other perplexed looks, wondering if that was just her way of being polite.

After letting go of her missed relative, Arnie directed his attention towards the girl beside him and said "This is my girlfriend...Hilda."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the chapters are short, but this story is supposed to last only one day. I'm trying to stretch it as much as I can. Then again, I suppose I could have made it one of my one-shot stories. Oh well, hope you continue to read and enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: It's Like Looking In A Mirror

While Stella anxiously reached out her hand to shake Hilda's, Helga and Arnold stood frozen. Arnold stared at his cousin's girlfriend, thinking to himself…

_It's the girl from the nightmare I had the night before I visited Arnie._

Helga as well stood astonished as she laid eyes on the never before seen girl. Blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, pink earrings, and an outfit similar to her dress, but modeled as a set of pink overalls.

The kids welcomed themselves inside as they began to follow Miles and Stella to the dining room for breakfast. Helga stood behind, wondering if it was just another crazy dream she was having. Although she hadn't seen anyone like herself in the nightmare she had, she remembered the story Arnold told her about his.

Was it all a dream as he had said, or did he actually meet and acquire feelings for a girl similar to her?

Now here Arnold was with his eyes glued to Hilda. Was it because he was just as overwhelmed as Helga, or because he really was feeling something for her?

Helga followed behind everyone, already wishing the day was over. It took years for Arnold to see the most beautiful gift can come in the plainest box. For him to look far enough past her rough exterior to believe that not only was she a good person, but one who acquired unbelievably strong feelings for him.

Now here he was with a dolled up version of herself which he already seemed to be having a hard time keeping his eyes off of. Helga hadn't spoken two words to Hilda yet. No information was revealed for her to know how similar their interests were. Would Helga's loyalty and brave attitude still be enough to keep Arnold's attention when he seemed so easily impressed by intuitive women?

_The Dining Room_

Everyone took their seats at the table, while Hilda watched Stella place a plate of pancakes in front of her and Arnie.

"Thank you. This looks great!" the polite girl said to her boyfriend's aunt.

"You're welcome sweetie. We're happy you could join us!" Stella said excitedly.

The family glared at Stella's response, feeling she should be speaking for herself. Phil was never anxious to see (let alone deal with) her side of the family. Although Miles wasn't one to complain, he hadn't exactly grown close with the eccentric boy. Whild Arnold did his best to make Arnie feel welcome whenever he was around, Hilda's presence was just too coincidental. Finally, the fact that Arnold couldn't take his eyes off the new girl was beginning to get on Helga's nerves.

"Where's the rest of your family?" the sweet girl wondered, having been told about her boyfriend's cousin's large group of people living with him.

"They agreed to let us have breakfast just the family." Miles replied.

"More like forced them to." Phil corrected his son, knowing how upset the boarders became when they had to fend for themselves.

As the family began digging into their hot meals, Stella anxiously asked "So Hilda, what type of things are you interested in?"

Helga sat picking at her plate, not expecting anything amusing. After all, this was a girl dating Arnie. Lila may have taken an interest in him, but she was the nicest girl in school. Since when did she NOT compliment someone for something?

"Well, I like reciting poetry from time to time. You know, finding inspirational things that lead me to reach deep inside myself. It's just a hobby."

"Poetry eh? Maybe you could give Pookie a few pointers on how to make those crazy housework songs of hers bearable." Phil wondered.

Arnie didn't hesitate to interrupt the conversation and give his opinion on the matter. "I like to count the words in the poems she recites." the plain boy snorted.

The family rolled their eyes, not knowing how such an intelligent girl could be so impressed by such a plain boy. It was like watching Arnold fall for Lila all over again.

While Phil was finding a use for her, Helga cocked her brow at her doppelganger and thought…

_She looks like me, she thinks like me, she's stealing the attention of the boy of my dreams! Criminy, what now!_

As Helga sat gazing at this perfect version of herself, Arnold was having a hard time staying focused on his meal as well. Non only was his nightmare based on reality, but once again, all it took to impress Arnie's date, was his list of boring activities.

Helga watched the smile grow on Arnold's face as he listened to the stranger reveal new information about herself. If she was going to be certain of how Arnold felt about her, she had to act fast. In this case, perform some sort of crazy switch. The only problem was, how easy would it be getting Hilda to go along with it?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Is There An Explanation?

Stella and Pookie were collecting the plates once everyone was through with their meals. Arnold finally took his attention away from the new girl to look at Helga and asked "Should we get the gang together for baseball practice?"

Helga took a quick glance at her twin and said "Actually, there's something I need to take care of first. I'll be back."

Arnold shrugged his shoulders, not knowing what that could mean. While he saw Helga walk over to Hilda's side of the table, he decided to go call Gerald. Hopefully they'd be able to gather everyone for practice.

After seeing her boyfriend leave the room, Helga raced over to her twin's side of the table and listened to her say "Arnie's told me so much about you."

Helga rolled her eyes, not surprised by that. Taking a seat beside the pretty girl, Helga asked "Speaking of the dweeb, how often _does _he mention me?"

A curious look formed on Hilda's face, not knowing why that would matter. "I guess every now and then we might see something that reminds him of you. Not that often."

While this didn't sound so overwhelming, it didn't explain Arnold's instant fascination with Hilda. The moment they arrived, Arnie didn't seem interested in Helga. Arnold on the other hand, couldn't take his eyes off Hilda.

"Well, you were excited about the trip were you not?" Helga hoped to get her to admit.

"Of course. Arnie's told me about all the fun times he's shared with you all here!"

An evil thought formed in Helga's mind as she suggested "Then maybe you'd like a little private time with Arnold."

After hearing this, a perplexed look came to Hilda's face. "Won't he wonder why you aren't with us though?"

"All we have to do is fix up our appearances a bit. Don't change a thing about our attitudes…"

_Not that you could pull off being a tough leader anyhow._

_Arnold's Room_

The blonde boy sat on his flip out couch with his phone, hoping to get everyone together for practice.

RING...RING…

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerald."

"Hey man. What's up?"

"Well, my cousin's here with his girlfriend. But I thought you and the rest of the group may want to play baseball while he and his girlfriend do something?"

Gerald shook his head at the news as he replied "A girlfriend? You sure _he's _not the one having the crazy dream this time?"

"Gerald…"

_Bathroom_

"I love this pink dress Helga, and the way you wear your Helga is cute." Hilda said, after pulling her hair back into pigtails.

Helga stood there putting on the earrings, pulling her hair back, feeling as though she was preparing for Rhonda's sleepover all over again. This just wasn't her thing.

Once the girls were finished, they viewed themselves in the mirror. Hilda thought things couldn't be more perfect, but one _major _detail stood out to Helga.

"Ciminy!"

"What is it?" the country girl asked.

"Take a good long look in the mirror and tell me if you notice anything about your face that's so much more _attractive _than mine.

Hilda wasn't the type of person to criticize people. Instead, she began going through the cabinets and said "I'm sure there's something in here that could help us out."

As Helga watched her twin pull out the razor, she couldn't help but say "That may fix our little identity issue, but it's not going to stop anyone from wondering what happened to _me_?"

A smile formed on Hilda's face as she began moving closer with the razor and said "Just tell them you admired what I did with my facial features, and asked me to help you out."

Helga stood there not feeling it was something anyone would believe she would say, but what choice did she have in this case? If she was going to find out what was really going through Arnold's head at that point, it was going to take extreme measurements.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The girls then heard a knock on the bathroom door. Helga's heart stopped a moment, as if she felt Arnold was going to walk in on them. "Who is it?" Hilda asked.

"I just wanted to tell Helga I called everyone for practice. Arnie can show you around town, if you like Hilda, since he's been here once or twice."

"I'll meet you out on the field." Helga said, not expecting him to wait around for them, although Arnold found the excessive amount of time they were already spending together to be a bit awkward.

Helga looked at herself in the mirror after Hilda finished. She had done a much better job separating it than Helga had the night of Rhonda's party.

"So where'd you learn so much about this feminine crap?" Helga had to ask.

"I guess there's just not a lot of hostility in the country, making me feel the need to act aggressively. Just because I dress up doesn't mean that's all I care about though." Hilda explained.

Helga nodded her head, seeing her point. If it hadn't been for the way she was treated the first day of preschool, who knows how she would have turned out?

"Well, guess we can go find the guys." Helga shivered at the thought of spending the day with Arnie.

"Where do you and your friends practice?" Hilda wondered.

"This old lot called Gerald field. We spent a whole day clearing the junk out of it that the city was clearly using as their own garbage can. Oh man." Helga explained.

"I'm sure it was worth it. I haven't played baseball in awhile. Sports aren't a big thing where I come from. That is, unless the streets are free." Hilda informed her new friend.

Helga gave a pitiful look, not knowing how great an idea this would be. If Arnold decided he didn't like her, would it just be because she spent the entire day trying to get the hang of the game? Only one way to find out.

_Gerald Field_

After the pre-teens were gathered on the field, Sid asked "Is everyone here?"

"We're still waiting for Helga. I don't know what she and Hilda are doing?" Arnold sighed.

"Hilda? Who in the heck is that?" Stinky wondered, never having heard the name before.

"It's just my cousin's girlfriend. Don't worry. He won't be playing with us." Arnold said, hoping not to stir them up.

"Wait a minute. You're saying your pathetic, lint collecting cousin has a girlfriend?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, there is said to be someone out there for everyone." Phoebe reminded them, hoping to make Arnold feel better.

As the pre-teens were discussing the astonishing news, Arnold noticed his _girlfriend _heading their way.

"It's about time Pataki." Gerald said.

"Sorry for the hold up. I had something to take care of."

The gang looked at one another, feeling her reaction to the demand was a bit odd. Since when was she willing to apologize for inconveniencing others?

The new girl stood staring at everyone on the field, knowing she must be doing something wrong already. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be...once you give us orders for the game captain." Gerald said wittily.

A frightening look came to the sweet girl's face as she said "Oh well, I'm sure someone else would like a turn. How about you Arnold?"

_Arnold's Room_

Helga came to the conclusion that just because she wasn't with Arnold, didn't mean she was required to spend time with Arnie. It's not like he was smart enough to figure out what was going on with their plan anyway.

The now dolled up girl laid on her boyfriend's bed, breathing in the sweet scent of his pillow. As she made herself comfortable, her mind was racing with thoughts…

_What if it's really Hilda he likes?_

_What if those dreams were a warning?_

_What if he's too shy to admit it?_

_It took me years to confess my true feelings!_

The nervous girl buried her face further into her beloved's pillow, imagining the worst until she heard a knock on the door. As she lifted her head up, she saw her boyfriend's eccentric cousin had invited himself in.

Helga rolled her eyes at the sight of him, not caring how she made him feel. Arnie began walking towards the bed and said to his _girlfriend _"Hey. Want to read the food packages in the kitchen with me? You can write a poem about them, and I can count the words."

Helga shoved the freak off the bed and scowled "No, I do not want to watch you read any lame ingredients. Now get out!"

Arnie headed for the doorway as Helga fell back on the pillow, not knowing how anyone (so similar to her especially) could take an interest in a loser like that.

_Gerald Field_

With Helga gone, and Hilda as her replacement, the team found it best to leave things as they were. That being said, Hilda took Helga's place as catcher. Unfortunately a few people noticed the change on her face before she could place the mask over her face.

"Well, well, well. Look who's trying to fit in now!" Rhonda sneered, as she looked at Helga's separated eyebrows.

"Yeah! Where's your big, dumb, hairy caterpillar eyebrow Helga! Haha!" Harold pointed, hoping to embarrass her.

Hilda stood, unsure of what to say while Arnold found it a bit strange _Helga _would bother with such a decision. She was always talking about how crazy the other girls were for being obsessed with their looks. Now here she was, making an adjustment to her appearance.

_Flashback_

"Oh one more thing before we go...you speak a word of this to anyone, I'll strangle you with my bare hands!"

Hilda revealed a perplexed look at Helga's threat and asked "I don't understand?"

After taking a deep breath, Helga clenched her teeth and admitted "Look, this is just a little test to help my relationship. It's not going to work though if anyone knows it's not really me out there."

_End of Flashback_

Hilda listened to the constant mockery and at last replied, "It's fun trying new things. I hear they're having a sale at the mall soon if you'd like to try a new t-shirt."

The gang began to laugh hysterically as Sid said "Boy howdy! Talk about embarrassing!"

As Hilda grabbed the mask and headed towards the plate, Arnold couldn't help but feel something strange was going on. Why didn't she sound upset when the class began to mock her? Why was she able to toss it over her shoulder without causing a scene?

The game began and Arnold stood at shortstop, watching whom he assumed to be his girlfriend at the catcher's plate. Everytime a ball came her way, or a batt was swung, Hilda didn't do the best job of staying focused.

_The ball's coming...Don't get hit by the batt...Don't drop the ball when you catch it...What kind of throw is he doing this time_

Lila stepped up to batt, staring down at Helga. Standing there, watching her friend trying to stay focused, she couldn't help but say "I noticed the lovely change you made with your eyebrow Helga. I must say, you did an ever so impressive job!"

As flattered as Hilda was by the compliment, she had learned in the short amount of time spent at Arnold's place how aggressive Helga could be. Should she accept the compliment? "Uhh thanks."

Arnold stood, continuing to watch who he assumed to be his girlfriend keeping a light-tempered mood. While it was nice to see, it was at the same time, strange.

Although her bossy behavior was unappreciated, something admirable about Helga was her little need to be looked after; her continuous streak of independence.

_Arnold's Room_

After pondering her thoughts, Helga decided if it wasn't meant to be, it just wasn't meant to be. With that, she headed downstairs and out towards Gerald field.

_Kitchen_

There Arnie was standing by the counter, reading the ingredients on the food packages he thought Hilda might like to use for a new poem, when he saw Helga walking past him.

The uninteresting boy snorted at the anxious girl "Hey."

Helga slammed the door behind herself, not caring to acknowledge the freak. Her lack of interest in him didn't change whatever possible remaining feelings he may have for her however. The eccentric boy then decided to set the food down and follow her out the door.

_Gerald Field_

Finally, it was Hilda's turn to step up to batt. To her surprise, she hit the ball, and barely made it to first on time. Gerald shook his head as he watched the now chivalrous girl wipe the sweat from her forehead.

"Mm, mm, mmm." he said, giving his best friend a look. Since when did Helga treat sports so delicately?

A thought was beginning to cross Arnold's mind. It just didn't make sense to him. Why would Helga go through the trouble of switching places with Hilda (let alone want to)?

"Who in the heck is that?" Stinky asked, pointing to another girl who resembled Helga, heading in the direction of the field.

Hilda stood still at first base, not wanting to do anything to ruin the plan. After all, this was Helga's idea. There was no telling what she had in store for it.

The group began looking back and forth from Hilda to Helga, wondering if they were really seeing what it looked like.

"Arnold, what's going on here?" Gerald asked, not having known anything about this.

Phoebe as well stood perplexed. The small girl turned her attention towards the blonde pigtail standing at first, who she assumed was her best friend. "Helga, what's going on?"

Hilda then directed her attention towards the real Helga, passing a look that implied she wasn't going to speak without permission.

Helga took a deep breath and sighed "Either dreams really can predict the future, or football head's not the only freak of nature around here."

Arnold watched Hilda's eyes begin to glow as she watched her approach Arnie, who was approaching behind Helga. Had she not been the polite, helpful person that she was, Hilda would have gladly spent the day wandering the city with Arnie.

After seeing the disappointing look his girlfriend was wearing as she stared towards the ground, Arnold said "Since practice doesn't seem to be going well anyway, why don't we finish another time?"

The gang began to depart until only four people were standing on the field. Hilda held Arnie's hand in Helga's pink jumper, not noticing anything different about herself.

Arnold stared at his blushing girlfriend who was dressed up with her hair pulled back. A smile formed on his face as he said "So, what made you decide to do this?"

Crossing her arms at his nerve to dig into her privacy, Helga scoffed "Pttss...it's no big deal. I just saw how obsessed you were with Ms. Perfect this morning, and thought I'd see what all the fuss was about."

Arnold lifted an eyebrow at the response and replied "Obsessed? You mean, because I was staring at her?"

"Well doi!" Helga sneered with her hands on her hips.

"Helga, I was just amazed to see the girl from my dream actually existed. I assumed you would be too. Seeing as how, she's practically an exact replica of you."

"You mean, like you and your lame cousin?"

"Yeah, but we come from the same family. There's not really an explanation as to why you and Hilda look as similar as you do." Arnold pointed out...or was there?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Forget Something?

_Flashback_

_Several Years Ago_

Bob Pataki had just won _another _award for employee of the month. After starting out on the loading docks, he had finally earned his way to the big leagues.

The proud man walked into what was (at the time) a small, yet acceptable home. Bob walked inside the one story, brick house to see his little girl Olga studying for her next big test.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you're home! I won the school spelling bee!" the perfect girl screeched.

Bob patted his coveted daughter on the head, saying "That's my girl! Where's your mother?"

_Kitchen_

Miriam was doing the dishes with a smile on her face. She had a perfect daughter, a nice home, a husband with a job. What could be better?

"I'm home Miriam!"

The anxious lady set the dishes aside to turn around and hug her husband. "How was work sweetie?"

"Fan-freakin'-tastic! I've been promoted to manager of the district! Starting next week, I'll be opening up my own store!"

Miriam gave her husband another tight hug as she said "We'll have to do something to celebrate! Maybe we could go somewhere?"

Bob stopped to think for a moment. Tomorrow was Saturday, and no work had been given to him (that he knew of).

"Well, I guess we could go for a drive. Maybe pass something exciting for us to do." the business man said as he patted his pregnant wife's stomach.

_The Next Day_

Miriam opened the front door to see her mother standing with a suitcase. "Thanks for coming on such short notice mom. I hope the drive wasn't too bad."

The older lady invited herself in, just happy she was going to get to spend a bit of time with her granddaughter. "Olga sweetie! Where are you?"

The small yet intelligent girl came racing towards the front room the moment she heard the familiar voice. "Grandma! You're here!"

The two missed relatives held out their arms for one another, just as Bob entered the room. "Alright Miriam. Let's get a move on."

_Road Trip_

The happy couple didn't have a destination in store when they left the house. It didn't matter however. Just the thought of how different things would be once Bob opened his new store was incredible...or so they thought.

Every time Miriam began asking Bob questions about what he would like to do with the store, the phone rang.

"So, do you have any plans for what you want it to look like yet…."

RING RING RING!

Without answering his wife, Bob pulled his cellphone out of his back pocket and began listening to the instructions.

Miriam leaned her head in her hand against the car window as she listened to Bob say "Yeah, yeah self evaluation. We went over this already."

_Nightfall_

Evening came and Bob had spent half of what was meant to be an enjoyable ride with his wife talking on the phone about his soon to be opening store. The stressed man finally set the phone down and said "Ay-yi-yi!"

Miriam sat there rubbing her stomach. She was on the verge of nine months, and what was turning into an unpleasant ride wasn't making things any better.

"B can we pull over?"

The already stressed salesman rolled his eyes and asked "For crying out loud, what the heck for Miram?"

Bob listened to his wife yell in pain as she did her best to say "It...It's time!"

"Mother May I!" Bob smacked his forehead, not knowing what kind of vacation this was supposed to be. They had plans to find a nice spot just to celebrate his new store. Now they'd be spending the night in the hospital, with him receiving who knew how many more sales calls.

Miriam was holding her stomach tight as they drove through what appeared to be an abandoned city. Nothing but fields of corn and deserted roads ahead of them. While Miriam did her best to fight the contractions, Bob searched the area until he at last found the town.

The businessman looked ahead at the sign to see an arrow pointing in the direction of the hospital. All the way, they passed unorthodox looking people that made Bob think to himself…

_Maybe this whole vacation thing wasn't the best idea._

_Hospital_

The no longer so happy couple made it to the hospital. Miriam was given a wheelchair and taken to the delivery room. Once again, Bob's phone went off, making sure he was given all the necessary information for starting his new store.

"I already told you, there is nothing wrong with the evaluation! I've got the idea for it. You people wouldn't have hired me if you didn't think I was cut out to be an entrepreneur for crying out loud! Sheesh!"

After slamming his phone shut, the doctors and nurses in the hall watched the angry man follow behind his delivering wife. He was about to meet his next child, and he seemed more concerned with his business plans.

_10 Hours Later_

"AHHHHH!" Miriam screamed with pain as she pushed out not one, but two beautiful girls!

While going through this painful yet rewarding event, Bob stood in the room arguing on his cell phone. "Legalities, formalities, yeah, yeah, they're critical!"

The doctor at last tapped the business man on the shoulder. Bob angrily turned his attention away from the call and said "This better be important."

"Mr. Pataki, your wife is in a very critical state right now. If you must be on the phone, I would recommend taking it into the hallway."

"Fine. fine." Bob sighed as he pushed his way past the doctor.

Once the delivery was finally through, Miriam looked at her two precious babies. The exhausted lady then shut her eyes as the nurse picked one up to clean off.

The doctor then motioned for Mr. Pataki to re-enter the room after seeing his phone calls were at last put to an end.

"Mr. Pataki! Your wife is finished with the delivery!"

"Thank goodness!" Bob exclaimed, anxious to get home and get started on all the work his company was already nagging him about.

There Bob entered to see his wife with a baby in her arms. Rather than taking a moment to treasure his new member of the family, or thank his wife for the hard work, Bob grabbed the baby and shouted "Put some hustle in it Miriam! We gotta get a move on!"

"Huh? What?"

The doctor gave Bob a concerned look and said "Mr. Pataki, I'm afraid your wife isn't ready quite yet to leave.

Bob glared at the doctor giving him what felt like orders and snapped "Hey! Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey! You listen here pal! I don't have time to sit around some cheap medical room when I'm on the verge of starting my own business! Now help me get her into that wheelchair, so we can get the heck out of here!"

After the doctor followed Bob's orders, the nurse returned with Miriam's other baby to see her family was long gone.

_End of Trip_

_Home_

By the time they made it home, Miriam's epidural had worn off. At least, well enough to get herself out of the car and up the porch steps. They entered the house to see Olga playing cards on the floor with her grandma. The two of them stood eagerly from the floor when they saw their new family member enter the room.

Once Miriam took Helga out of Bob's arms, Bob instantly got on his cell phone to return a few missed calls that Helga's screams in the car would have just been interrupting.

Olga smiled at her baby sister and said "Where's Hilda mommy?"

Miriam's eyes lit as she turned to Bob who had once again ended a call. "B, where's Hilda?!"

"Who now?"

"Hilda my sister! Helga's twin!" Olga said anxiously.

Bob's eyes lit with fear. Technically, he hadn't started his new business, and already it seemed more important to him than his family.

The guilty man explained himself, then decided to put the phone away for the night. Olga took her sister to her room to read to her for awhile.

Miriam sat down at the table with her mother who poured her a glass of wine...what was soon to become her new best friend.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: I Have Something To Tell You

Baseball practice had ended and it was becoming clear to Helga her little switch plan was pointless. Everyone was surprised the day they met Arnie; seeing his uncanny resemblance to Arnold. Could she blame him for not being able to take his eyes off Hilda?

That still didn't answer one question for them though. Why _did _she and Hilda look so much alike?

_Helga's House_

Olga was in the kitchen preparing her famous lemon souffle, while Miriam was past out on the couch.

The talented girl glanced back to look at her hungover mother in the living room. Thinking back to the way Miriam once was (a happy, cheerful parent), made her heart break. The college graduate stood baking without her usual smile on her face. As she prepared the food, Olga stood there thinking…

_I wonder what Hilda's doing right now, or if she's still alive? Did someone adopt her? What does she look like now?_

Just as Olga was placing the food in the oven, she heard the door opening behind her. There she saw Arnold and a familiar yet not so familiar face.

Her sister's outfit was different, as well as her hairstyle. She also no longer had her eyesore unibrow.

For the first time in her life, Helga lifted _one _eyebrow, as she stood with her hands on her hips, not knowing what her sister's deal was.

"What are you staring at...WHOA!"

Helga nearly fell against the door as Olga raced over to wrap her arms around her. Helga stood there wrapped in her sister's arms, wishing she could say it was an unusual event.

"Oh baby sister! At last you're home!" Olga cried out.

Helga then shoved her sister off and scowled "What the heck are you talking about? I've only been gone a few hours."

"What are you talking about silly? You've been gone several years!" Olga cried out.

While Helga stood staring at what she considered to be her crazy older sibling, Arnold was beginning to put two and two together.

_Hilda and Helga look identical. Olga doesn't recognize Helga dressed up like this. _

Arnold then decided to carefully step in with a few questions. "Umm Olga. Who do you think this is?"

Helga turned to give her boyfriend an absurd look as if he was now the crazy one.

Olga stood there a moment, wondering if it would be okay to talk about, after the promise that was made…

_Flashback_

"Baby sister is sleeping grandma." Olga said, when seeing her relative head for the door.

Olga's grandmother set down her suitcase a moment to hug her grandchild and say "Be a good girl for your parents sweetie. Things are going to be hard for them now. All your daddy can think about is work, which is really upsetting your mother. If you told Helga the truth she may resent them."

_End of Flashback_

"My baby sister of course!"

"Pttss...whatever. I'm going upstairs to change."

Hearing those words and the younger girl's familiarity with the house made Olga see it was clearly Helga.

Arnold stood watching the hopeless look on Olga's face (one he rarely ever saw) and asked "Is there something you need to talk about Olga?"

The usually perky girl took a seat at the dining room table. With her head placed in her hands, she stared at the table and said "I'm afraid we haven't been completely honest with Helga."

_Walk_

Hilda held Arnie's hand, still dressed in Helga's outfit with her hair fixed in pigtails. The two took a stroll around the park, eyeing all the kids flying kites, riding bikes, sailing their boats near the bridge. Hilda excitedly turned to her boyfriend and said "This is such a nice city Arnie!"

Arnie who had been staring at the fascinated girl the entire time, snorted at the comment and said "Yeah Helga."

_Helga's House_

The poetic girl was pulling back the curtain in her closet to find a dress for herself when she saw the recent shrine made of her beloved.

Standing there staring at a football with feathered hair, Helga's heart began to ache at the idea of playing such a trick on him. She admired him for his trustworthy actions and good hearted nature, yet felt the need to test him.

_Oh Arnold! What havoc have I brought? Using the unanswered laws of nature to put your heart's true strength to the test? If only I…_

"Helga!"

The dramatic girl grunted at the once again interruption of her sensitive moment and scoffed "What?"

Olga opened the door to see her sister standing in the closet. A glare remained on Helga's face until she saw Arnold entering behind her.

The nervous girl quickly shut her closet door. No matter how much Arnold knew about her, the idea of exposing it (especially in front of other people), never seemed like a good idea.

Arnold walked over to take his girlfriend's hand.

Helga looked at the guilty expression he was wearing. One that said he almost regretted what was about to be done. The poetic girl watched him rub her hand and asked "What's going on?"

After letting out a heavy sigh, Arnold turned to watch Olga take a seat on her sister's bed and said "Helga, Olga has something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Did You Just Call Me?

_The Park_

Hilda halted in the middle of their walk to turn and look at Arnie. After hearing who he had mistaken her for, she questionably said "Arnie, it's me? Hilda!"

The only question now was, _was _it a mistake?

_Helga's Room_

The pre-teens eyes lit with astonishment as her older sister sat on the bed beside her with mascara dripping down her sad face.

"Oh baby sister! I'm so sorry we never told you!"

Olga wrapped her arms around Helga as she sat there thinking to herself. All those years she felt like the neglected child; the family member no one noticed. Now perhaps it was somewhat the opposite. Just the sight of her brought painful memories to her parents' hearts.

Arnold stood watching the sad look his girlfriend was sharing with her sister and said "We know where Hilda is if you'd like us to bring her here?"

_The Park_

After letting go of Arnie's hands, having received no response from him, Hilda began to feel an unfamiliar feeling forming inside herself. Her stomach was bubbling with rage; the way Helga's did every time she noticed someone taking his attention away from her.

She had no idea she was a Pataki. Where was this feeling coming from? Arnie could have just forgotten for a brief moment who she was? After all, she did look quite similar to Helga.

_Helga's House_

"Huh? What? Oh I'm...I'm awake." Miriam stuttered, as she sat up from the couch to fix her glasses.

Looking at her older, excited daughter, she listened to Olga say "Mommy get up! Daddy's going to be home soon, and I have a surprise for both of you!"

Miriam wasn't sure what that could be. The only thing that ever made both B and her happy was Olga, and Olga delivered any exciting news she possessed the moment she walked through their front door.

_Walk_

Arnold watched his girlfriend stare sadly at the ground as they headed for the park, and asked "So, how do you think your parents will feel to meet Hilda?"

"I think you mean _see _Hilda. Bob was too distracted to step into the delivery room, and Miriam was too out of it to notice a member of her family was missing until they made it home."

Arnold saw Helga beginning to squint her eyes, as if she was about to start crying. All those years of being ignored just helped her (or forced her) to be the tough person she knew she was.

Now that her parents were about to meet her new sister, would Helga be welcomed into the family, or pushed even further away after compared to Hilda?

_The Park_

"Will you go out with me?" the eccentric boy asked his now differently dressed girlfriend.

Hilda's hidden rage began to grow, as she placed her hands on her hips and scowled "What the heck are you talking about?! We're ALREADY going out!"

"No we're not Helga." Arnie said bluntly as Hilda's eyes widened in disbelief. Not only did Arnie not realize it had been her the entire time, but he was happy about it. He couldn't have cared less Hilda was gone. Rather than making Arnold jealous by having Helga act like Hilda, Arnie was now uninterested in Hilda; making his original feelings for Helga only grow stronger.

_Walk_

Arnold held his worried girlfriend's hand down the street, familiar with the pain she was going through. For most of grade school, he was separated from his parents. He didn't know if he'd ever see them again, or if they were even alive.

Now Helga was about to see a member of her family she had never even heard of until today with new eyes. Arnold's home had always made him feel welcome however. If he was in this situation, it would be more exciting than worrisome for him. Helga's mind was battling a huge confrontation. Would this new family member at last make her feel included, or just push her even further away, as if her parents had found the second Olga?

They were approaching the park when the blonde boy heard heavy breathing releasing from his girlfriend. Helga could feel her heart pound, as if it was the moment she was confessing her love for Arnold all over again. It was a moment of acceptance or rejection.

"Everything's going to be okay." the sweet boy promised.

Helga felt her heart still as she met her boyfriend's eyes with the dreamy expression he brought to her face. She couldn't make it through moments like these (or any of life for that matter), without knowing she had someone so optimistic to push her along when times felt hopeless.

"Look there they are!" Arnold happily pointed, where he saw Arnie with Hilda standing near the bench Lila had dumped him at.

That memory returned to Helga every time they past that spot; until now that is. Now it had a whole new meaning. Just as Arnold was pulling Helga along, they stopped a moment to see Hilda angrily approaching them.

"Are you okay Hilda?" the blonde boy asked.

"Do I _look _okay?" she snapped.

Arnold's eyes widened in disbelief at her attitude, while Helga assumed Arnie had finally scared her off. If she really was her sister, no way could she fall for an idiot such as that.

Not knowing quite what to say, Arnold noticed his cousin standing alone and said "I'm going to go check on Arnie if you two want to talk. Be right back."

_Helga's House_

"Oh I just can't believe our Hilda's coming home!" Miriam exclaimed, as she began helping Olga prepare dinner.

Bob took a seat on the couch, thinking back to the night. How this whole mess was his fault, and wondered how upset Hilda would be with him (or if she even knew the truth).

_The Park_

"Look, I'm no therapist so if you'd rather here this from one, I know somebody." Helga began, while gave a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?"

Helga let out a deep breath as she rubbed her arm and said "Apparently there's a reason you and I look so similar; we're twins."

Hilda's eyes widened in disbelief, not knowing how that could be possible. "If we're twins though, why was I left behind?"

"Because Bob doesn't care anymore about us than Miriam does about being on another planet!" Helga snapped, thinking about how agitated her parents made her.

"Who are Bob and Miriam?" Hilda wondered, not being familiar yet with the family.

Helga rolled her eyes at the question. Rather than caring about what the family's opinion of Hilda would do to her, she realized it wasn't likely to change who they were in general. After all, Bob became distracted with his business the night of Helga's birth. Not caring to even watch her delivery. From what Olga told her, Bob's obsession with his business was what drove Miriam to alcoholism. It had nothing to do with her dislike of the family.

This was a big thing to hear. Not only did Hilda come from another family, but according to Helga, it wasn't a very welcoming one.

Still, the thought of being informed rather than forgotten was touching to her. Hilda pulled Helga close to hug her long lost sister and said "I can't wait to meet them!"

Helga returned the hug, feeling things may not turn out to be as bad as she thought. Except for one little detail...

As she circled the park with her long lost sibling Helga said "I have to ask. What the heck made you fall for a loser like Arnie?" I mean, you're a Pataki for crying out loud."

Hilda shrugged her shoulders at Helga's eager assumption and replied "It's a pretty simple town I live in. The guys aren't as interesting as they are here."

"Pttss...no surprises there."

"So what brought you and Arnold together? He seems like a sweet boy?" Hilda had to ask, after filling Helga in on Arnie.

A chill ran through Helga. She and Hilda had only known each other a day. She had known Olga her whole life and didn't feel comfortable discussing her obsession with him. Not to mention, now that Arnold really would be seeing more of Hilda, he had every chance to rethink his feelings about Helga.

Helga began tugging at her collar as she nervously stuttered "Oh well you know, when you meet that right person, you just know hehe."

The girls continued circling the park when Arnold went to sit down at the bench with Arnie. "Are you okay Arnie?"

"Where's Helga?"

Arnold rolled his eyes at the question, knowing then why Hilda was upset. Arnie was never going to get the message that Helga wasn't interested in him.

Another thought then came to Arnold that sent a disturbing thought through him. If Hilda and Helga really were related, he and Arnie couldn't both date them.

Now that Hilda was out of the picture, all Arnold had to do was think of anything he could to change Arnie's opinion of Helga before she lost interest in him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Home Sweet Home

Arnold opened the door to the boarding house as he watched the pets pour past his cousin. The blonde boy began heading for his room when he heard his cousin snort "Where's Helga?"

Rather than going through the trouble of coming up with a plan to keep his cousin away from his girlfriend, Arnold sighed and said "Arnie, you do realize Helga has no feelings for you whatsoever?"

_Helga's House_

The twin sisters were standing outside the Pataki's, both nervous about what this moment may lead to. Would Hilda like her new family? Would Hilda's presence have a positive effect on the way Helga was treated?

"It's a nice home." Hilda had to admit, unsure of what to say.

After rolling her eyes at the compliment, Helga sneered "Nice on the outside maybe."

The girls then opened the door to see Miriam setting the table for dinner, while Olga was finishing up the food. Helga then turned her head to see Bob was sitting in his chair in the living room, but the tv wasn't on. Instead, the overworked man was sitting there quietly with a nervous look on his face.

The two sisters entered the kitchen where Olga was. Helga pointed to her older sibling and said "This is Olga or who is known as 'The Golden Child' around here."

Olga turned to see two identical girls in pigtails. Each now with two eyebrows. Olga threw her arms around who she assumed was Hilda and said "Oh baby sister! It's so great to meet you!"

Helga pushed her clingy sibling aside and pointed "Yeah, I think _she's _the one needing the hug."

It felt so strange acquiring an entire family in a single day. As Hilda and Olga continued enjoying their moment together, Helga looked over to see the smile on Miriam's face while she was setting the table.

_Criminy! What's with her?_

The pre-teen walked over to see her anxious mother preparing for their family dinner. Miriam looked up to see Helga with her hands on her hips, finding it odd anything could take Miriam's mind away from her liquor.

The anxious lady looked up just in time to see Olga bringing their long lost family member into the room.

Miriam hugged her long lost daughter tight and said "We're just so happy you're home sweetie!"

While Helga watched the excessive amount of attention being given to her twin, she couldn't help but wonder why Bob wasn't coming to see them.

_The Boarding House_

Not believing his cousin, Arnie snorted and replied "I was only with Hilda because she reminded me of Helga. Helga's probably with you because you remind her of me. I'm going over to her house now to fix this."

Arnold shook his head at his cousin, not knowing what he could do to get through to him. At this point, all he could do was pray the annoyance Helga felt towards him wouldn't drive her away.

_Helga's House_

Helga went into the living room to see Bob sitting with a troubled look on his face. "Is everything okay dad?"

As Bob had said once before 'We Pataki's don't talk about things; sweep 'em under the rug."

Therefore, he wasn't about to start spilling his emotions to Helga as if she was some sort of therapist.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Olga."

"It's _Helga _dad."

While Hilda's presence seemed to be going over well with most of the family, it wasn't changing the way any of them felt about Helga.

"Dinner's ready!" Olga screamed with excitement. Helga stood from the couch until she noticed Bob not flinching.''

"Aren't you coming dad?"

Bob wasn't one to miss out on dinner. However, it was usually spent talking about the successful day he had at work. With his long lost family member (who he had forgotten), what would their first meal together be like?

The worried man took a seat at the table, across from Hilda. Rather than asking why she was left behind, the curious girl said "Helga tells me you've all been quite successful over the years."

Gloating at the remark, Bob said "Well, someone's gotta do a decent job of keeping today's technology up to date."

_Oh for crying out loud._ Helga muttered to herself, knowing how long it took him to admit defeat to his beepers.

Despite Bob's usual habit of bringing up his work habits, dinner seemed to be going okay. That is, until they heard someone at the door…

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Being the thoughtful person that she was, Hilda offered to answer it. There she opened the door to see who was now her ex boyfriend. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she listened to him say "Is Helga home?"

Mr. Pataki saw the young man standing in the doorway and asked "Hey! Who's the freak?"

Still feeling new to the family, Hilda took a deep breath and said "Arnie, we're through."

"I'm not here for you. I came to chew gum with Helga." Arnie said bluntly.

Helga smacked her face at the embarrassing gesture as Big Bob continued listening in on the conversation. "Whoa! Whoa there! No country chewball is going out with any of my daughters! Now get out of here before I make your head look even weirder than it already does."

After shutting the door behind Arnie, Hilda went to sit beside her now smiling sister. Maybe Bob hadn't confirmed yet who his favorite was, but he more than well implied there were standards to be met when it came to all of his kids. Only time would tell how high they were for each of them.

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
